Solo tu
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: "Si esto es un pecado, seguiré pecando" es lo que paso por la mente del pelirrojo al ver esos ojos color miel debajo suyo AU/oCC 18 solo que FF no me deja ponerlo xd espero que les guste, es un nuevo proyecto -w- salio tras leer un libro homoerito XD


_Esto salió tras leer un libro homoerotico XDDDD llamado "Más que nada en el mundo" de Nimphie Knox, léanlo, es muy bueno._

_Esto será un AU donde no aparece mi bebé Killua y tal vez un poco OCC, pero bah, lo importante es escribir JAJAJA_

_Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo lo ocupo para mis ideas alocadas._

_Shota +18_

_Pareja: Hisoka x Gon_

**1**

El día de la tormenta, como le decía Hisoka, todo comenzó un día de verano, su vecino Gon era un niño muy alegre que llevaba tiempo asomándose por su jardín viendo (o más bien espiando) a sus perros, dos pastor alemán belgas de color chocolate: al parecer a Gon le gustaban los perros. Se había dado cuenta una mañana que salía a alimentarlos, le pareció ver unos cabellos habanos en punta, no le tomo importancia, pensando que solo estaba jugando. Pasando los días, lo notaba cada vez que salía a alimentarlos, fue ahí que supo que los miraba. Pasando el tiempo tomo la iniciativa de hablarle:

-¿Tanto te interesan mis perros?- comento el pelirojo mirando en dirección al pequeño, este por su cuenta se sobresaltó al escuchar la grave voz de su vecino.

Asomo su pequeña cabecita por sobre los arbustos (costándole un poco) y le miro con sus grandes ojos color miel con el rostro avergonzado y las mejillas sonrosadas –Lo siento señor –comento el menor rascando su cabeza con una mano lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al patio del pelirojo.

"_karma"_ pensó el mayor sonriendo de lado- No deberías de estar espiando a los demás…-

-Gon, mi nombre es Gon ¿y usted señor?- ladeo un poco la cabeza poniendo uno de sus dedos en su barbilla.

Lindo. El mayor pensó que era lindo.

-Hisoka- volvió la mirada a sus dos perros, acariciándolos dejándoles su comida y yendo en dirección del menor

-¿Cómo se llaman sus perritos?

-Airon y Scarlett- comento mirándolos comer sobre el hombro

-¿Porque uno de ellos esta gordo?-trato de mirar a ¿Scarlett? O era ¿Airon?, no lo sabía ya que ambos eran iguales.

-No esta gorda, está embarazada. Tendrá cachorros, la has ofendido –sonrió de lado al ver la cara sonrojada del menor y pidiendo disculpas a Scarlett.

-Señor ¿qué es embarazo?- seguía observando a la perrita- le he preguntado a Mito-san, pero no me responde, ¿podría usted responder mi duda?- le miro a los ojos. Miel contra rojo.

Rio. Su vecino era más interesante de lo que creía. –para empezar- se puso en cunclillas para verle mejor- ¿Eso no te lo enseñan en la escuela?- busco en sus bolsillo un cigarro, recordaba haber guardado uno.

-No voy a la escuela, me educan en casa, pero mi último profesor se fue con su novia o eso me dijo Mito-san, está buscando un profesor nuevo…- callo un momento para ver a los animales y miro de nuevo a su vecino -¿puedo acariciar a sus perritos?

EL mayo se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba dándole paso al menor. Gon los miraba emocionado, Mito-san no le dejaba tener mascotas, la última que tuvo fue un gato, pero se perdió. El menor le lloro mucho y es por eso que la mayor ya no le dejaba tener más animales. Acaricio sus cabezas, estos se voltearon a mirarle y volvieron a sus platos –Señor, ¡sus perritos son muy lindos!-

-Hisoka- encontró su cigarrillo y lo prendió, dejando un rastro de humo cerca de su rostro- te dije que me llamo Hisoka, deja de llamarme señor-

-Lo siento… ¿Hisoka-san?- el mayor negó- ¿Hisoka?- este sonrió de lado y asintió.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Gon iba a su jardín a platicar con él y mirar a sus perros. El menor le había comentado que edad tenia (que eran 12 años, lo cual sorprendió al mayor ya que se veía menor), que le gustaba hacer, porque no iba a la escuela y todo lo que le preguntaba el mayor –No deberías de responder a todo lo que te pregunto- exhalo el humo del cigarrillo, mirando el cielo-Puedo ser una mala persona- El menor le miro ladeando un poco la cabecita con un dedo en la barbilla, para después sonreír –No puedes ser una mala persona, esos perros te aman, a las buenas personas las aman. A las malas no- dijo con seguridad cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo.

Hisoka rio colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor despeinándolo un poco -¿Acaso te criaste entre animales? – pregunto con sarcasmo inhalando un poco más de su cigarrillo.

-Si- la respuesta honesta del menor hizo que el mayor casi se atragantar con el humo. No sabía cómo tomarlo, tal vez eso de animales lo decía por su familia…

-Y ¿Qué clase de animales?- esperaba que dijera que su madre era una mala persona (_perra mas bien_) o su padre, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue un _"con perros, gatos, peces _(que no sabía exactamente como) _caballos, gallinas y muchos más animalitos"_ concluyo el menor. Hisoka imagino que sus padres tendrían una granja o algo parecido, pero al preguntarle a Gon le dijo que era cuando vivía con sus padres antes del accidente donde ambos se fueron al cielo y que por eso vivía ahora con Mito-san (que era su tía) y la abuela.

El mayor cambio de tema, pensó que al menor le afectaría -¿Por qué dices que se fue tu profesor?- volvió a inhalar lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo para después apagarlo.

-Mito-san dijo que se fue con su novia, pero él me había dicho que tenía un novio, aunque no sé muy bien la diferencia

-¿Y supongo que _Mito-san_ lo descubrió?

-Sí, él hablaba por teléfono con él y Mito-san escucho, dijo algo sobre que era muy chico para que yo entendiera esas cosas, que mejor ya no viniera y se fue…-bajo un poco la cabeza, Jade le caía muy bien. Era una persona alta de cabellos plata y piel morena. Con muchos bultos (así le decía a los músculos) en su cuerpo. En fin, era un buen profesor.

-¿Solo por eso le dijo que se fuera?- le miro de reojo –Esa Mito-san es muy cerrada de mente

-¿Qué es eso?

-Que no acepta algo que no le agrada, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás

-Pero a Mito-san le caía muy bien Jade-san

-¿Entonces porque le dijo que se fuera solo por tener una persona especial?

-No sé, pregúntale, a mí no me dice- Hizo un leve puchero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tierno. Hisoka pensó de nuevo que era tierno y lindo.

_Si lo se XD lo corte en donde no debía :v pero iba a quedar muy largo en un solo escrito xd (llevo 1,207 palabras ¡es mucho!)_

_Se supone que sería un one-shot ;-; peroooooo la idea es muy larga, tampoco me voy a aventar las mil páginas (no son mil, son 38 XD) como la novela o libro, (no se xd) que leí para que salga este escrito. En fin, ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, así que no os preocupéis XDDDD no quedara inconclusa, la verdad me encantó la idea y escribirla así que no tardara mucho la segunda parte_

_Con amor MrSandiaMisaki_


End file.
